hextopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Story
Cave Story (洞窟物語 Dōkutsu Monogatari?) is a freeware platform-adventure video game released in 2004 for the PC. It was developed over five years by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya in his free time. Cave Story features 2D platform mechanics and is a homage to the classic games the developer played in his youth, such as Metroid. After its initial self-published release, Cave Story slowly gained popularity on the Internet. It received wide critical acclaim for its compelling story and gameplay. Independent developer Nicalis worked with Amaya to port the game to WiiWare and DSiWare in 2010. An enhanced version, Cave Story+, was released for Steam in November 2011, with a Nintendo 3DS release in October 2012. A 3D remake of the game, titled Cave Story 3D, was developed by Nicalis and published by NIS America for the Nintendo 3DS in November 2011. The game focuses on an amnesiac protagonist who awakens in a cave. Through his explorations, he discovers a plot by the Doctor, a megalomaniac who intends to force the inhabitants of the cave to fight for him in his bid to conquer the world. The protagonist is thrust into the position of savior as he endeavors to defeat the Doctor. Gameplay The player controls the on-screen character directly using the keyboard or gamepad. The player progresses by jumping and navigating platform game puzzles and shooting enemies with the equipped weapon. When the player collects multiple weapons, they may be toggled at any time with the press of a button. Defeating enemies sometimes yields yellow triangular objects, which give experience points to weapons when collected. Weapons may be improved up to level three, but taking damage causes weapons to lose experience and levels. Health and missile capacity upgrades are scattered throughout the game world. The player may interact with a variety of non-player characters and objects. Plot The player controls Quote, an army robot that was sent to the Island ten years ago. Soon he takes the Polar Star from Hermit Gunsmith and falls into Mimiga Village. The townspeople tell Quote about a Doctor stealing Mimiga. Soon enough, his minions Balrog and Misery arrive to take the Mimiga Toroko away. In pursuit, Quote visits areas such as the Egg Corridor and Grasstown. He then travels to the Sand Zone, where he finds his companion Curly. Here a witch-woman Jenka explains the Doctor's plan to use Red Flowers. After defeating Rabid Toroko (who was fed a red flower), Misery warps Quote and Curly to the Labyrinth. After exploring the area, the two eventually come across the Core of the island and defeat it. Misery arrives at the last second to take the Core and save it. After traversing the Waterway and climbing the Outer Wall, Quote arrives at the Plantation. Here, enslaved Mimigas are forced to grow red flowers. After meeting with Momorin Sakamoto and building a rocket, Quote reaches the Balcony, where he fights Misery, the Doctor, and the Undead Core in succession. At this point, if Quote has collected the Iron Bond, he will be able to enter The Sacred Grounds with Curly and defeat the true antagonist Ballos. Endings "Bad Ending": Leave with Kazuma at the Outer Wall. If done so Quote and Kazuma live in the mountains and the doctor takes over the world. "Normal Ending": Quote finally fights Misery and beats the Doctor twice. Afterwards, Quote fights the Core and possessed Sue and Misery. Then Quote jumps off the Island with Sue and is caught by Kazuma's Sky Dragon, and the Sakamotos go back home and take Quote along. "Mimiga Mask Ending": Do everything as so to get the Normal Ending, but do not talk to Momorin Sakamoto, simply ride the rocket up to the Last Cave to keep the Mimiga Mask she gave you. "Happy Ending": In the Labyrinth do NOT talk to Professor Booster, get the Tow Rope in the room with the Core BEFORE the battle and use it on Curly when the room floods. Bring her to the house in the Waterway and drain the systems out and DO NOT leave her in the house (if you do you'll never see her again). After the Doctor is destroyed, go to the prefab house and fall in the pit. Note: Even if you save inside prefab house, you are able to see the "Normal Ending", you just have to activate the book shelf. The dialog will then ask you if you would like to see the normal ending, and will set you back to when you are leaving the boss areas. Nintendo Ports In 2010, Cave Story was ported to WiiWare and DSi to download, adding some new modes and features. Curly Story: Play as Curly Brace in the main game. Boss Rush: Beat every single boss in the game. Time Attack: Beat Ballos once in the main game. Jukebox: Press A on the Music Choice menu and change to different songs on the WiiWare version with a GameCube controller, while on the DS version it is on the main menu. Updated Sprites and Remix Music. 3 Save Files instead of One. Added Easy and Hard Mode. Trivia *On the show The Suite Life on Deck, in the episode "Going Bananas", Cave Story can be seen in the background of an arcade. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn while in the level "Cool Cave", Kirby has to battle a giant frog in a cave. This may be a reference to Cave Story. *If the player plays the game around Christmas or Halloween time in the DSi and Wii ports, as well as Cave Story+ on Steam, Quote will be wearing the respective costume of that holiday. *In the beta version, Balrog was going to be a common enemy, and Quote was called Curly Brace. *Cave Story and The Legend of Zelda are somewhat similar. Cave Story + Cave Story+ is a Cave Story rerelease sold on Steam and the Mac App Store for $9.99 USD released September 7, 2011. It features remastered graphics and music as well as seasonal graphics. It includes an options menu which allows new or original graphics settings to be used along with new or original music, where the new music and graphics are merely updated, higher quality versions of the originals, maintaining the aesthetic of the freeware game. There is also the option to use "remastered" music, which is much more elaborate and less in keeping with the chiptune sound of the original or even the higher quality new music. Players also have their option of language, English or Japanese: the English language selection includes an updated translation of the Japanese text, though the Japanese language selection only extends to the scrolling and inventory text, and status indicators (such as stylised "Level Up!" or the "Yes/No" option prompts) remain written in English. Cave Story+ also features support for three concurrent saves, as well as three selectable difficulty levels unlike the freeware original. Easy difficulty halves the HP of enemies and halves the damage they do to Quote, Original difficulty is the standard and identically difficult to the freeware game, and Hard difficulty doubles the HP of enemies and removes all Health Capsules from the game, leaving the player with a permanent maximum of 3 HP. Each difficulty level also provides a visual cue during gameplay - in Easy mode, Quote wears a yellow outfit, in Original mode he wears his standard red, and in Hard mode he wears a baby blue outfit and appears to be a human rather than a robot (explaining his low max HP).